


Antediluvian - Wolves

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1521]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Tony met Gibbs, he was shocked to find out that Gibbs was also a werewolf, but not a normal one. Tony feels a desire to save Gibbs, but does he really need saving?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1521]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Antediluvian - Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/30/2003 for the word [antediluvian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/30/antediluvian).
> 
> antediluvian[ an-tee-di-loo-vee-uh n ]  
> adjective  
> of or belonging to the period before the Flood. Gen. 7, 8.  
> very old, old-fashioned, or out of date; antiquated; primitive:  
> antediluvian ideas.  
> noun  
> a person who lived before the Flood.  
> a very old or old-fashioned person or thing.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile). Note: There were multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling. More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Bad moon rising {Creedence Clearwater Revival}  
>  **End Prompt**

The first time Tony met Gibbs, he froze. Gibbs would tell everyone that he’d purposefully gotten Tony to chase him to make his cover during the money laundering case and Tony let that rumor spread because it was less embarrassing than the truth. The truth was that Tony had sensed Gibbs’ werewolf and the shock had caused him to freeze.

It had been a long time since he’d been around another werewolf. He’d actually thought he was mistaken until he got Gibbs back to the police station in Baltimore. Gibbs’ antediluvian scent stood out even more in the police station than it had in the streets.

Tony knew then that Gibbs was special even amongst wolves. Wolves lived longer than humans, but not by that much. The sense he got from Gibbs was one of many millenniums having passed. If Tony was right, Gibbs might very well be one of the original werewolves. 

He was sure that Gibbs had recognized him as well. After all, Tony hadn’t been trying to hide since he hadn’t expected to run into any werewolves. Big cities didn’t tend to appeal to them.

Tony should know, he’d come from a werewolf family. Of course, when his father disowned him at twelve Tony had rejected everything about his werewolf and his family. He’d moved to the city even though his wolf bristled at the very thought of it. 

He didn’t want anything to do with his father or anyone similar. The only thing his father had ever cared about was power and money. Tony assumed that all werewolves would be the same.

His father wouldn’t dare step foot in a big town because he’d have to work to be recognized there. Tony wasn’t afraid of hard work, though. In fact, he welcomed it compared to the favoritism and con artist nature of his father and his friends.

The lack of werewolves in the big cities had only reinforced Tony’s belief that all wolves hated hard work and wouldn’t dare come near a city where they might possibly have to dirty themselves by walking amongst the common folk. He’d been working as a police officer for a good five years when he tackled Gibbs to the ground and he’d never seen or smelled a werewolf around. That was the main reason for his initial shock. The secondary reason was that Gibbs radiated darkness and disaster.

It was like the man was cloaked in despair. Tony couldn’t understand it. He’d never felt anything like it before. Even the repeat depressed drunk offenders had never had this much sorrow wrapped around them like a comfortable blanket. 

He couldn’t help wondering if a bad moon rising had been responsible for what happened to Gibbs. Either that or the bad moon rising was still coming in which case, Tony better follow Gibbs to make sure nothing worse happened to him, which is how Tony ended up working at NCIS as Gibbs’ Probie. 

At first, Tony was lulled into a false sense of security. Aside from Gibbs’ bastard demeanor, nothing bad seemed to be going on initially. He’d almost forgotten his fears regarding the bad moon rising and the werewolves.

They were brought back into startling focus at Kate’s death at the hands of Ari Haswari. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that if Ari had his way the bad moon would rise and set and take everyone on Earth with it. To make matters worse, none of the leadership listened to Tony or Gibbs when they pointed this out. 

Even after Ari killed Kate, they still didn’t believe Gibbs. Tony would have quit right then and there if it weren’t for Gibbs. He wouldn’t abandon Gibbs that way, though. Somehow in the middle of a city, he’d finally found himself a werewolf pack where he fit in.

They eventually proved that Ari was the one behind it all, but at too great a cost. On top of that, before Kate’s body was even in the ground an interloper had been forced on them despite Gibbs’ protests. Tony just knew that the worst was still yet to come. 

He really hoped he was wrong and that it was just his imagination getting the better of him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were only going to get worse. He hated being proved right as he watched Gibbs lose himself more and more as time went on and those in power continued to make selfish decisions that didn’t benefit anyone besides themselves. 

When one of those bad decisions drove Gibbs to quit and head to Mexico, Tony almost followed him. The truth of what happened with Shannon and Kelly had come out and Tony recognized the source of the black cloud hanging over Gibbs’ head. As much as Tony wanted to comfort Gibbs right now, he sensed that it was more important for him to stay and keep the team, their sort of pack, together.

It wasn’t easy. Sometimes Tony felt like he’d landed in the middle of an ambush. On one side, he had the cub Ziva and the other side, he had the lion, Jenny, who would happily eat her own children were they to fail her.

Fortunately for all of them, Jenny didn’t have any children. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t dangerous, however. Tony could tell that she was up to something. Everything was just off enough to set off his warning triggers, but not so obviously off that you could pinpoint what the problem was.

When she brought the seduction of Jeanne Benoit to him, he briefly considered it as he certainly had the skills. With the problems going on with the pack, though, he couldn’t accept it. He knew Gibbs would want him to protect their pack above all else. 

He thought that Jenny was going to kill him when he told her he couldn’t take the assignment or worse force him out of the team lead position, but then a strange calmness settled over her. Tony feared whatever was going to come out of her mouth. He knew that it would be some new diabolical scheme for whatever she was up to, but when she simply demanded that Ziva work on the Benoit case, well, Tony couldn’t deny that.

Due to the difference in gender the parameters of the assignment had to change, but at least this way the team would be able to back up Ziva. McGee wasn’t in the know and wouldn’t be told everything, but Tony wasn’t worried. He didn’t see how Ziva becoming Jeanne’s best friend could be dangerous.

He hadn’t counted on Kort, however. Apparently, refusing to get involved with werewolves for so long had kept him out of the loop on their various dramas. He wasn’t entirely sure how Jenny fit in as she wasn’t actually a werewolf, but she’d managed to step on Kort’s toes.

By the time Gibbs returned, Tony was in the middle of a stand off between Kort’s wolves and Ziva’s wolves. Neither side was interested in listening to reason and the only help Jenny seemed interested in providing was provocation to one or both sides. Tony had quickly found himself stuck between two werewolves out for blood, neither of them caring if he became collateral damage in their war. 

Needless to say Gibbs had not been impressed. “Enough,” he shouted. The force of his presence caused both Ziva and Kort to back off. “This isn’t the time or place.”

Kort glanced at Gibbs and the others present before swiftly nodding and leaving. Ziva looked a bit sheepish herself, “Sorry, Gibbs.”

“I don’t want to hear it. DiNozzo, with me.”

Tony quickly stumbled after Gibbs. “What just happened?”

“Whose bright idea was it to let Ziva get close to Benoit?”

“Uh. Director Shepard’s, but I didn’t see the harm.”

Smack. “Benoit is part of the western pack and Ziva is part of the eastern pack. They’re pretty much guaranteed to be mortal enemies.”

Tony furrowed his brow as he continued to rub the back of his head where Gibbs had head slapped him. “How does Kort fit in then?”

“He’s from one of the newer packs and has been trying to find a foothold in one of the older packs for a long time. Apparently, he’s done something to gain the favor of Rene Benoit, who is the current leader of the western pack. Now go see Ducky and get him to tell you about the current fault lines in the werewolf leadership. My second is expected to have better knowledge of werewolf politics, understood?”

“Yes, boss. Right away, boss.” Tony hurried down to Ducky and wondered what kind of political nightmare untangling this disaster was going to be.

He was beginning to realize that Gibbs hadn’t needed Tony to save him from the bad moon. In fact, Gibbs had been protecting the entire world from war breaking out between the two original packs for years. Even after his own wife and daughter were killed to make a point, Gibbs still hadn’t been willing to let war break out across the entire world.

After the little history lesson from Ducky, Tony had a new appreciation for how close things had come to abject disaster. Tony didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Gibbs hadn’t come back when he did. As it was, Jenny was out of her job as Director and all of NCIS was under review. 

Ziva had been sent back to Israel before she could incite a war and Tony had been shipped off as Agent Afloat to think about what had almost happened due to his naivety. He couldn’t allow something like that to happen again. Of course, being stuck on a ship as the only law enforcement officer was not easy.

He had no support. He had no resources. It was even worse because he was a werewolf. Being surrounded on all sides by water bothered his wolf even worse than the big city.

He was surprised when he found out that Gibbs had gotten Ziva and McGee back on his team, but not him. It hurt in a way he hadn’t expected. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship or anything, so Tony didn’t understand why it hurt so bad. 

In fact, it wasn’t until Gibbs showed up with Ziva to take him home that Tony realized that the pain had been from his werewolf. Gibbs gave him a look like he was an idiot and Tony realized that Gibbs had known they were mates for a long time and had been waiting for Tony to clue into that fact. Tony had left his father's pack when he was so young that he hadn’t recognized the signs that he’d found his mate.

He definitely felt foolish, but he also felt hurt that he was the last one returned to the team. He’d have to ask Gibbs about that when they were alone, which wouldn’t happen until they were back in DC. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when his feet touched solid ground again.

He was happy to be home regardless of the hurt he felt about being the last person returned to the team. Gibbs dropped Ziva off and then continued on to his place. ”You can have the guest room if you want,” Gibbs grunted.

“We’re not going to share a bed?” Tony frowned, wondering if he had misunderstood things again.

“Only if you’re ready for it. You weren't the last time you were here.”

“Last time I was here, I didn’t know we were mates.”

“Do you even know what that means?”

“Together forever, yadda yadda yadda.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Once we’re bonded there is no going back. This is permanent. You can’t change your mind, Tony. It’s not something to take lightly.”

Tony turned serious. “I know.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Why was I the last one brought back?”

Gibbs snarled under his breath. “Vance was playing games with me. If I had my way, you would have been back first.”

“Really?”

“Tony, I’ve loved you for a long time. I’ve just been waiting for you to realize it.”

“Why did you leave for Mexico then?”

“I was about to jump you in the middle of the bullpen. I had to leave to get my instincts under control.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t realized that Gibbs had been that affected by his mere presence. “And Vance seriously wouldn’t let me come back?”

“Talk to Abby if you don’t believe me. I’m pretty sure she has some pretty damning footage of me yelling at Vance to return my mate to me or else.”

“Wow.” Tony felt better already. It still hurt, but the pain was already fading now that he knew it wasn’t Gibbs’ choice to keep them separated. 

Really, there was only one thing left to do in Tony’s mind. He stepped forward and pulled Gibbs into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
